Season Five
Chapters *Chapter I: The Doppelgängers Chapter (Ep. 501-507): ** This chapter deals with the aftermath of summer, and reveals more of the history between Silas, Qetsiyah, and Amara. The reason for the doppelgängers are revealed, as is Silas' new plan to die, and Qetsiyah's attempt to beat him. This chapter also deals with Damon and Elena finding Stefan, and the aftermath of his escape from the quarry. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Silas, Nadia Petrova, Gregor and Qetsiyah. *Chapter II: The Augustine Chapter (Ep. 508-510): ** This chapter deals with the mystery of the Augustine Society, Wes' plan for vampires, and reveals Damon's dark history as an Augustine Vampire with his old friend Enzo. This chapter also deals with the aftermath of Stefan killing Silas and sub-secuently be haunted by a hallucination of Silas, and Katherine finding out she is dying rapidly of old age from taking the cure. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Nadia Petrova, Silas, Markos, The Unknown Traveller, Wes Maxfield and Augustine Society. *Chapter III: The Passenger Chapter (Ep. 511-515): ** This chapter deals with Katherine's status as she's coming close to death from the post-cure effects and sub-secuently taking over Elena's body in order to continue living and get the life she always wanted. This chapter also deals with Damon slipping back into his old ways as Enzo wants to reconect with his old friend which only happens after Katherine (having taken over Elena's body) breaks Damon's heart. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield, Enzo and Damon Salvatore. *Chapter IV: The Travellers Chapter (Ep. 516-522): ** This chapter deals with the mistery of who are The Travellers, what their plan is and their evolution since the Ancient Greece when Silas and Qetsiyah were the first members of the group. The chapter also reveals the history of some of the members and how they joined the group. The chapter also deals with the aftermatchs of Katherine's death and Nadia's near death experience. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Markos, Silas, Qetsiyah, Wes Maxfield, Sloan, Luke Parker, Liv Parker and The Travellers. *The main antagonists of the season are Katherine Pierce, Markos, Silas, Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield, Qetsiyah, Augustine and The Travellers. Antagonists Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22)** *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova (22/22)* *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (22/22)* *Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (22/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (21/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (20/22) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (19/22)* *Paul Wesley as Silas (18/22) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (18/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (17/22) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (12/22)*** Note 1: *Were at first recurring characters. Note 2: **Appears only physically in 5x13 & 5x14. Note 3: ***Appears as a regular through 5x01 - 5x15. Supporting Cast * as The Unknown Traveller (22/22) * as The Musician (21/22) *Hans Obma as Gregor (15/22) *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah (14/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (13/22) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (9/22) *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse (9/22) *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan (9/22) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (9/22) *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore (8/22) *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman (7/22) *Dean West as Kristof (7/22) *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (6/22) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (6/22) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (6/22) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (6/22) *Taylor Treadwell as Mia (5/22) *Nina Dobrev as Amara (5/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (5/22) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (4/22) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (4/22) *Zach Roerig as Gregor (4/22) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (4/22) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (3/22) *Heather Hemmens as Maggie (3/22) *David Anders as John Gilbert (2/22) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (2/22) *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (2/22) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (2/22) *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (1/22) *Lauren Cohan as Rose (1/22) *Trent Ford as Trevor (1/22) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (1/22) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (1/22) Guest Cast *Hayley Kiyoko as Megan (6/22) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (5/22) *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia (4/22) *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins (3/22) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (3/22) *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (2/22) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (2/22) *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (2/22) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (2/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi (2/22) *Trevor St. John as Dr. Whitmore (2/22) *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes (2/22) * as Teenage Nadia (2/22) *Jason Mac as Nadia's adoptive father (2/22) * as Nadia's adoptive mother (2/22) *Oleg Sapoundjiev as Katherine's father (2/22) *Sia Sapoundjieva as Katherine's mother (2/22) * as Krystal (2/22) * as Dave (2/22) *Eka Darville as Diego (2/22) *Nathan Parsons as Jackson (2/22) *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve (2/22) *Judd Lormand as Joseph Salvatore (1/22) *Kayla Madison as Young Elena (1/22) *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan (1/22) * as Mitch (1/22) *Bryce Johnson as Roman (1/22) *Persia White as Abby Bennett WIlson (1/22) *Benjamin Ayres as Mr. Tanner (1/22) *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell (1/22) *Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood (1/22) *James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore (1/22) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/22) *Adam Chambers as Trent Ryan (1/22) *Cody Dorkin as Scott (1/22) * as Unknown Vampire (1/22) *Paul Wesley as 2 Unnamed doppelgangers (1/22 each) *Nina Dobrev as Unnamed doppelganger (1/22) *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (1/22) *Cassidy Freeman as Sage (1/22) *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (1/22) *Luke Donaldson as Sam Shane (1/22) *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan (1/22) *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn (1/22) *Alice Evans as Esther (1/22) *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson (1/22) *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure (1/22) *Todd Stashwick as Father Kieran (1/22) *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (1/22) Episodes Category:Seasons